


Pretty

by AliceMontrose



Series: The Dragon-Mage Series [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMontrose/pseuds/AliceMontrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keylen lets Marcel know just what he thinks about spending treasure on an old human dwelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

Every year on winter solstice, Keylen found himself repeating the same pattern. He would come into town, sample the year’s mead, and get pounced on by a pretty jade-eyed nuisance who knew him only too well. 

It was, in Keylen’s opinion, not funny. Not funny at all. 

And yet, he always returned. Never let it be said that age brought wisdom. Well, it did – but it was not the only thing it brought. And in their old age, they must have been going even more out of their minds! 

This particular year, Keylen was surprised to find out that Marcel had actually bought a house rather than rent the usual room at the inn. It was not the thing for someone like Marcel to do, certainly not the thing for someone like Keylen to approve of… And yet there he was, allowing himself to be dragged inside by his dark-haired nuisance, pushed against a rough stone wall, and kissed senseless. 

Again, not the wisest thing to do. 

Hissing, Keylen decided to retaliate by vanishing all their clothing. It all reappeared in a pile in front of the door, which slammed shut just in time to avoid the prying eyes of a family passing by. This in turn seemed to give Marcel pause for a moment, before he returned the growl and buried his face in Keylen’s neck, fangs grazing the skin. 

Keylen’s eyes glazed over, pupils contracting to thin slits. He clawed down Marcel’s back, drawing first blood. He then pushed Marcel away, making him back against the nearby table, growling a warning. 

The pretty nuisance was thankfully smart enough to stay there, and keep his mouth shut. 

Keylen took a moment to give the room a quick perusal. Everything looked old and dusty, even the volumes on the massive shelves that occupied one of the walls. Keylen growled again, displeased; books should not be treated that way. Well, he would do something about it. Later. Now, he had a pretty to punish for impulsively spending treasure on an old cottage. Townhouse. Human dwelling. Whatever. 

His eyes turned back to the table. Not dusty, a meal laid out for two. Rare steak, dark red wine. Naked vampire eyeing him hungrily. 

Keylen did not pounce. He stalked towards his prey, pushed him on the table, toppling over the centerpiece – but who cared about stupid flowers? – and kissed him senseless. Well, nearly senseless. The pretty kissed back, quite enthusiastically. Hardened flesh rubbed against Keylen’s own, and wasn’t it nice that Keylen had come prepared this year? 

Well, he came prepared every year. This had been going on for nearly two decades. 

Not that they were counting. 

Pushing himself up on his knees, he shifted then lowered himself on the pretty’s cock, and wasn’t that a lovely howl that shook the table, and everything on it, and Keylen too? 

The evening was positively looking up! 

He shifted for a bit, finding the best way in which he would be filled. Watched red circles rimming the pretty’s jade irises, and it was nice and hot but at the same time needy and… oh! Ooooooh! That was it! 

Pleased that he had found the best position, he grinned naughtily at the pretty, then flipped back long purple hair, raised a hand, wriggled his fingers… and clawed one deep gash down his neck. 

The pretty howled again, rising, surging forward, licking away the blood, growling quite nicely. Keylen grabbed the pale shoulders for support, rose up a bit, then lowered himself back. The pretty growled, and his mouth latched on the gash, drinking deeply, letting Keylen set the rhythm of their fucking – and his feeding. 

It was fast, and somewhat brutal, and deeply satisfying on both ends… and in several ways. Keylen came when the pretty sank his fangs into his neck. And that made the pretty come, and it was sparkly and hot and really, really pleasing. 

The pretty licked at his throat for a while, and the gash and bite closed, but still they lay there on the table, Keylen on top of Marcel, both of them breathing hard, Marcel’s arm around his waist. 

That was nice also. Maybe he would stay in town for longer than he usually did… 

Keylen ran his hand up a pale arm and eyed the dusty shelves. 

He had to teach his vampire the proper care for other treasure, after all. 

* * *

**~ The End ~**

* * *


End file.
